


I always take care of my family

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [32]
Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Lucky for Kyle, Stacy is in the right place at the right time(Craig attempts to kidnap Kyle and Stacy is very much not okay with this)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stacy Marsh (OC)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 1





	I always take care of my family

Stacy heard the knock at the front door.

She had just made it to the top of the stairs when Kyle answered it.

Craig? What the hell was he doing here?

She stepped back, so she wouldn’t be seen, and waited until the door closed and two sets of footsteps went across to the kitchen.

Her gut told her that this wasn’t good, and she listened.

Lucky for her, Kylie gave her a spare bat (the hitting kind) that could easily knock someone out.

Stacy got it from her room, and carefully went downstairs.

“Is anyone else here?” Craig asked.

“Stacy’s upstairs, and most likely knows you’re here,” Kyle replied sharply.

“Hey, Craig,” she let her presence known, but hid the bat, leaving it in her reach if need be.

Was that....a mix of disappointment and anger in his eyes?

Wait. Hang on.

Was that a rope?

Craig seemed to realise she’d caught on and quickly raised a fist, punching her hard enough to knock her down.

“Stacy!” Kyle cried out. “Craig what the fuck, get out!” 

She wasn’t even knocked out, just needed a second to adjust and get back up again.

When Kyle tried to come over to help, Craig took the chance to grab him and throw the redhead to the floor.

Stacy took the chance to get back on her feet and take the bat. 

Craig was too distracted with a struggling Kyle to notice.

At least when she hit him over the head with the bat, he was out cold.

“And that’s how you knock someone out, for fuck’s sake,” Stacy huffed as she used the rope to tie Craig up. “Are you okay, Kyle?”

He nearly tackled her in a hug, but she didn’t care.

“Thank you, Stacy,” Kyle said to her later, once the police had been around to take Craig away.

Hopefully he would stay away now, for good.

“You do not need to thank me,” Stacy replied, “you’re like family to me, okay? And I always take care of my family.”


End file.
